Hate Is a Strong Word
Hate Is a Strong Word is the 108th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 8th in Season 8. Summary A girls bonding trip to Lake Tahoe quickly escalates in a heated fight between Lana and Paige, whose pent-up issues finally surface; the Bellas, Nattie, and Nia try to have Paige and Lana hash things out in Tahoe; and Trinity catches up with family and friends in Atlanta without Jon, where she admits that she's torn between a city she calls home and the man she loves. Recap Ahh, Lake Tahoe. Stunning vistas, a fully-furnished cabin, and ... a boiling fight between Paige and Lana? Alas, serenity is nowhere to be found on Total Divas when the ladies travel to a lake house and Brie Bella — in a stunning misreading of the room — decides to mastermind a prank where Lana gets the worst room of the bunch yet again. Only this time, The Ravishing Russian strikes back, stealing Paige's room and bringing years of tension back to the surface (it stems from, of all things, a Tweet). The upshot is, Lana's a brat and she knows it, but Paige is past the point of taking disrespect lying down, so they get in a big fight that nearly spoils into actual fisticuffs until they tearily make up. (They get back at the girls by staging a prank of their own where Lana throws water in Paige's face.) Nikki Bella's attempt to get the ladies to use the trip as a reflective period doesn't go as planned either, but she takes it in stride, and all is well. Less seamless is Naomi's attempt to secure a pied- à-terre for herself in Atlanta so she can be closer to her family and escape the relative monotony of Pensacola, Fla., where Jimmy Uso calls home. She wants to do it in a way where their commitments to Jimmy's kids don't suffer, but she picks the wrong time to bring it up — right before a match — and ends up worse off than when she started. She'll join the Tahoe crew next week for the conclusion of the two-parter, which will surely go off without a hitch of any kind. Image gallery Hate Is a Strong Word 2.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 3.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 4.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 5.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 6.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 7.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 8.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 9.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 10.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 11.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 12.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 13.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 14.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 15.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 16.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 17.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 18.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 19.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 20.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 21.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 22.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 23.jpg Hate Is a Strong Word 24.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #108 at WWE.com * on WWE Network